


Queening of Liars.

by wraithiwara



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Celesturo, F/F, Face-Sitting, Junko Enoshima but not really, Junkuro - Freeform, Mistaken Identity, One-Shot, PWP, Queening, Rare Pairings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP fic in which Celestia rides Mukuro's (in her Junko disguise) face over a silly offhand bet about tea. Celestia has no idea about Mukuro's secret and this whole thing was written as an attempt to bash through a looooong running case of writer's block but I hope you enjoy it all the same.</p>
<p>It's a rarepair too, but I picked them because really Celestia should've known "Junko" was hiding something if Mukuro was really such a lousy actor. As good a reason as any, I feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queening of Liars.

Celestia smirked, shifting to sit comfortably with a peaceful little sigh and a tactical wiggle of her hips. There was a grunt from her chair, muffled to a near whisper underneath her soft rump, which made the gambler titter gleefully while she sipped from a pristine white teacup. Only the best for her, in partners and in crockery. Times like this where she could indulge in a glimpse or two of luxury might make her new school life easier to bear (pun wholly unintentional; believe her) until her ducks were in a row and she found herself a way out. Not to sound _too_ much like a bad comic book villain or anything; but her victory was inevitable, even with Byakuya Togami at the table. He might be a prodigy who had never tasted loss but she was a Queen in her own right. She even had a fitting throne, she smirked.

Suddenly Celestia's lovely budding daydream came to an abrupt halt, and it was just getting good, a cliché vampire town in a made up rural countryside was the destination of the day. Her chair had grunted again, more forceful than before, and the gambler's peace was smashed to pieces in an instant. That just wouldn't do. Irritation dripping from Celeste's furrowed brow while she placed her cup hastily to the side, forgoing the saucer altogether. It wouldn't do to spill her drink when dishing out discipline, after all.

"Some people just don't make good furniture, do they?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the obscured face of the poor girl her backside was using as cushioning. Junko Enoshima, literally a model pupil, ever smiling pest and overly flashy nuisance was the type of girl Celestia would usually avoid at all costs, but when the situation called for it those types of girls could prove useful, as well as amusing. "Hello? Your mistress is talking to you."

Knowing full well how impossible it was for Junko to answer but caring as much about it as she did about gambling for fun, Celeste bounced up quickly, lifting her butt off of Junko's face in just enough time to hear a frantic, yet hushed gasp before her panty clad cheeks went back down to smother the fashionista. There was another intake of breath from Junko, no doubt a failed attempt at a protest, and it prompted Celestia to bounce up and down a handful more times; her panties rubbing vigorously against Junko's face and nose while bunching up from the friction. Lacy panties were an obvious choice for a girl like Celestia but they didn't offer much protection for Junko's face. 

Thanks to the blockade of butt on the beauty's face, the poor fashion girl was struggling to breathe and it was starting to get her heart racing; something Celestia even enjoyed almost as much as grinding back and forth, rubbing her ass hard against the model's prize winning face. This only made Junko whine and cry out muffled protests into Celestia's backside, making the gambler laugh more and the model's need for air even greater. One of the best things was getting to see those stupid boots of Junko's wiggle around in panic whenever the model needed a break (a rarity) and it cleared up any of Celeste's initial doubts; the girl's modest chest made it easy to sit flat, sad to say, but the hidden advantages of a photoshopped bust size wasn't a consolation she'd be sharing with the disappointed boys in their class. 

Junko seemed to be having more trouble than before and Celeste wouldn't be surprised if she was growing dizzy. This had been going on for a while now, and all because Junko had dared to challenge the greatest gambler in the world. Even if it was just over tea a bet was a bet. Don't say something foolish like _'I bet you anything you'll love my special blend of tea'_ and expect to get away scot-free. The world, and Celestia Ludenberg, doesn't work like that. Junko only has herself to blame for the warm fleshy skin rubbing against her, the hot air she's left struggling to breathe in, and the smell of Celeste's arousal pouring over her. 

Come to think of it the gambler was quite into this, wasn't she? She afforded herself a knowing smirk while plotting her next move. Turning around would be ideal, and getting off was her end goal, but how to work towards it? If she was too sudden about it then she couldn't enjoy Junko's reactions; the panic, the shame, the surrender. The holy trinity of destroying someone with an ego would not be denied today, not to Celestia Ludenberg. She'd treat it like a game and move a step at a time, and first of all...

"Now, should I take these down...?" She wondered aloud, answer already made up and fingers tugging at the elastic of her panty waistband. Junko fought against the weight of Celeste's ass, trying to shake her head as she groaned out a protest. Celeste didn't blame her. It was one thing to have a girl smothering you with her panties up but with a backside as bare as the day it was born? Celeste couldn't even try to hide the sick little thrill she had at the thought of it. A few minutes of Junko's face pushed deep into her rump would give way to some nice tongue action (Celestia would never admit to such a lewd desire out loud, of course), that would lead towards a full one eighty switch, and as for how she planned to get herself off while straddling a model's face, naked from the waist down and wet with arousal?

Well some things are best left to the imagination, no?


End file.
